


Sunbaked

by Sunny_Drinks_Soda



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: But I got no sleep soooo, F/M, Fluff, I dub it, I may edit this a little later, I'm back at it again with a new ship, Literally there's no tags for the bread twins smh, M/M, Post-True Ending for OMORI, Sunbaked, sorry bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Drinks_Soda/pseuds/Sunny_Drinks_Soda
Summary: Sunny gets quite the interesting letter in the mail, which leads him on a hunt for his secret admirer.
Relationships: SUNBAKED - Relationship, Sunny and Bowen (OMORI), Sunny and Daphne (OMORI), Sunny/Bowen (OMORI), Sunny/Bread Twins (OMORI), Sunny/Daphne (OMORI), Sunny/Daphne/Bowen (OMORI)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	Sunbaked

When Sunny had forced himself out of bed that morning, he wasn’t really expecting to see an envelope addressed to _him_ of all people amidst the mix of bills and advertisements, with the poor thing being haphazardly shoved into his apartment’s tiny mailbox. Not only because his friends regularly kept in contact with him through daily walls of text messages and phone calls, but also because he literally visited Faraway multiple times a week. Him and his mom had only moved about an hour away from his old town, so he often found himself riding the bus there whenever he felt up to it, or when he simply wanted to hang out with everyone, thankful that he hadn’t already lost his newly-reunited support system. It was something also heavily encouraged by his therapist, who stated how it was “good for him to open up more with the people he cares about and trusts the most.” 

Since his time in the hospital, he’d like to _think_ that he’s made at least a few, subtle improvements to his life, one example being how he actually put effort into getting ready for the day now, even when he wasn’t really planning on going anywhere. In the past, he’d usually just sleep in until noon, wake up and stare at the dusty ceiling fan above his head, and then promptly turn back over and wait for the eventual, dreamily-masked nightmares to engulf him; they were always easier to deal with than the nausea-inducing pain that being awake provided, anyways. Now that he’s developed some sort of routine, it also meant that he no longer slept in the same clothes day in and day out. The more he thought about it, the more gross and embarrassed he felt, especially since he’s _pretty_ sure he just went outside all three days before his move without ever changing. He knows his friends don’t look down on him for it, but it still filled him with a pang of shame every once in a while… 

At least he brushed his teeth everyday… even if it wasn’t _technically_ the recommended daily amount of two times a day.

He hadn’t been well enough to start physically going back to school this year, so there was nowhere he really had to be at the moment. Most of his work was either online or picked up by his mom — who was currently working at her new job. He had been working really hard on his assignments as of late in hopes of catching up to his grade level, and sometimes he _really_ wanted to give into his dark, unmotivated haze, but ultimately kept going due to just how… _proud_ all his friends were of him. Kel and Basil wouldn’t even let him get a single negative word in on himself.

It wasn’t that he thought he was _dumb_ per se, but it was definitely overwhelming to see the massive accumulation of four years worth of school work right in front of you. He never knew where to begin, even when said work was given to him in relatively-manageable installments, with due dates and all. Even thinking about it made him feel exhausted… 

Bringing the envelope back with him to his room, he went over to his desk and flicked on the light. Turning the envelope in his hands, he couldn’t seem to find a specific name or address on it, which led him to assume that the person who sent it stuffed it in the mailbox themselves. It only read _To: Sunny_ in the back, with a little doodle of a heart drawn next to his name. Carefully opening the fold of the envelope, he was met with something… strange.

Inside was a toasted piece of bread, which looked to be a little cracked and crushed because of how it was forced into such a small, confined space. Somehow, the bread itself still felt weirdly warm to the touch, and it was still crisp and crumbly and… bready. Crumbs rained down onto the new, baby blue sweater Basil had bought him as he noticed that there was also a big, sloppy pink heart painted in the middle of the bread slice with what seemed to have been acrylic paints… 

There was a wrinkled letter in the envelope as well, crinkled and covered in toast dust. He scanned over the paper, wondering what he was supposed… to… do…?

Wait...

_Dear Sunny,_

_Can you find the place,_

_Where dreams are made,_

_And wonderful games,_

_Are joyfully played?_

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirers._

Staring at the letter in awe, Sunny had to give his mind a second to process the fact that he had just received a _love letter._ His cheeks burned as he read its contents twice, and even thrice, struggling to fully comprehend the concept of someone actually crushing on _him_. It just… didn’t make sense, especially now that he was missing an _eye_ — not usually the most attractive feature for someone to have… or, well, _not_ have.

It also said admirers, as in _plural_. Did that mean he had _two_ people crushing on him??? Was that even… possible for someone like him? What if it wasn’t just two people, but three!? 

He tried to list the names of those he was friends with off the top of his head, knowing that the letter had to have come from someone — or _someones_ — in Faraway, seeing as how he hasn’t really left his new apartment besides for that of his frequent visits. He also knows that he’s made quite the new group of friends before he left, essentially becoming close with all of his neighbors somehow. He was kind of amazed at how easy it was for him to gain so many new friends so soon after leaving his house in almost four years, all without any sort of social skills whatsoever, but he wasn’t about to complain. It was actually pretty nice getting to know new people, all of whom were so different from one another. It made him feel as if he was actually making progress.

He could only think of maybe five people who would be… _creative_ enough to send him a piece of painted bread as a gift. Though, he didn’t want to make any hasty assumptions too soon. He’d be embarrassed if he guessed wrong, and if that happened, he’d probably be so mortified at his mistake that he’d accidentally scare himself into an isolation-relapse. So, with the little energy he could muster, he grabbed his keys, some pocket money, and the pink shoulder bag Aubrey had helped him pick out, slowly placing the messy envelope into it — bread crumbs and all. 

Sunny could already picture her look of absolute disgust and disappointment…

While on the overly-packed bus, squished between a snoring elderly man and a woman trying to soothe her screaming child, he thought about the place hinted at in the letter. While he may have helped fix the arcade machine at Gino’s Pizza, he wouldn’t exactly say that any sort of _dreams_ were made there. If anything, the horrible chicken scratch probably killed the little dreams any potential delivery person may have had. No, it had to be Hobbeez. It was the only other place really well-known for its games and sense of nostalgic wonder. He can also _confirm_ , with certainty, that the vast majority of the characters he saw in the shop had definitely shown up in his own dreams at one point or another.

Stepping off the bus, he instantly made a beeline for the main plaza, hoping that he didn’t see any of his main group of friends on the way there. Kel would probably be supportive of his “venture for love,” and may even ask to help (though, Sunny thinks Kel is just as hopeless as him when it came to relationships), but the others? Many wouldn’t think Basil the type to tease, but Sunny was no fool… 

He will _never_ be able to live down his stupid crush on Captain Spaceboy…

Looking around the plaza, it hasn’t really changed too much, save for the posters plastered all over Hobbeez’s front windows, showing off the new, upcoming games. The only reason he even had the money to afford so many games in the first place was because of the many odd jobs he decided to juggle around every once in a while. If it weren’t for them, he’d probably never be able to buy anything in this store...

Walking inside, he heard as the bell on the door rang with a cheery jangle, going over to one of the shelves closest to him. He mindlessly skimmed over multiple covers to games he’s never even heard of before, not really finding anything of interest _or_ importance to his hunt. The letter wasn’t very specific in _what_ he should be searching for exactly, so he had to concentrate _just_ a bit harder on maybe coming up with a symbolic meaning… Oh!

Hurrying over to where the new release of _Captain Spaceboy: Dream Island_ was located, he picked it up and flipped it over, silently cheering at the neon pink post-it note attached to its cover. 

_Your creative spark,_

_May have left its mark,_

_But do you know,_

_The place where flowers flourish,_

_And tools are littered and loaned?_

Well, that seemed easy enough. Placing the video game back in its spot on the shelf, he waved goodbye to the shopkeeper and made his way towards his next stop; Fix-It. The orange tabby he’d often see was currently lounging atop the rusting roof of said building, reminding him that he should probably buy a couple of fish for the strays before going home later. By the time evening arrived, the streets were usually filled to the brim with hungry kitties, and Sunny was always weak to their shimmering, guilt-inducing eyes. The pitiful meows they made as they rolled over and rubbed against his legs didn’t make it any easier, either.

Making his way through the endless aisles of tools that he was used to constantly cleaning and sorting through, he caught a quick glimpse of the employee drooling all over the front desk as he napped away. The store was, fortunately, empty and devoid of any noise or customers, so it must have been a rather slow day, with nobody here to watch him act all… _suspicious_. Talking to people already made him jittery, so imagine how he felt about the possibility of a… _relationship_. If you had told Sunny four years ago that he’d be freaking out about normal, teenage things such as this, he’d probably call you crazy and go cry in a corner or something...

Sunny was just thankful that Basil wasn’t there today, the crumbly piece of bread in his bag feeling heavier than ever before. He wasn’t really sure how he'd be able to answer any of… _this_ without sounding crazier than people probably already thought he was.

He tried scanning through the various rows of multicolored flowers first, remembering how he had once found a random seashell along the bed of sunflowers, but it seemed as if he lacked the same nugget of luck as last time. He had initially thought he found a glimmer of hope in the form of a bouquet filled with fresh, white tulips, a yellow post-it buried amongst its pop of petals, but it simply read:

_While our crush on you,_

_Threatens to grow,_

_You may be searching,_

_Way too low._

_(Unfortunately, this trail was quite the dud!)_

So the next clue wasn’t even _in_ this room, but it also seemed unlikely to be mixed in with all the other tools… 

Like a lightbulb going off inside his head, Sunny rushed over to where the lamp section was, turning his head at different angles in hopes of uncovering another hint. Inside one of the taller lamps’ inner rim was another pink post-it, which he quickly swiped up as the bubbling feeling of excitement began to overtake him. He was actually getting kind of invested in his little search now, pleasantly surprised that the someones who liked _him_ (which he still couldn’t believe) were willing to put so much extra work and unnecessary effort into their confession. He’s just flattered that anyone would want him at all, and yet…

With cheeks stained red, he let a shy little smile slip onto his face at the idea of someone caring _that much_ … 

Shaking his head, he read the note over, already knowing where his next destination would be simply based on the word choice alone, as well as having a pretty good idea of just _who_ his secret admirers truly were…

_Like the blossom that is,_

_Your shining smile,_

_Hidden behind a loaf of bread,_

_Is a clue,_

_That is worth your while!_

_(Delicious bread…)_

Running out the door with a slam, he paid no mind to the startled yelp of the Fix-It employee as he abruptly awoke from his nap, or the odd stares looking his way as he rushed past the crowds of Othermart shoppers. In the bakery was that of Mr. Baker and Mrs. Baker, with no sign of the twins in sight. Mrs. Baker seemed to instantly take notice of his presence, lightly tapping her husband’s shoulder to point his way. Sunny froze on the spot, awkwardly hovering in place as they sweetly smiled in his direction, obvious bouts of amusement laced within their gazes. Mrs. Baker let out an airy, light-hearted laugh before going over to take hold of his clammy hand. Sunny cringed at how sweaty and red he must’ve looked, but took a deep breath as he fought the wave of flittering nervousness knotting at his insides. 

_Calm down._

_Focus._

_Persist._

“There’s no need to be so nervous! I know how those two can get with their silly little games and such, but I promise you, they mean well,” she said with a fond shake of her head, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. “If anything, they’re just as nervous! Now follow me, sweetie. They like to think they’re sneaky and clever, but a mother is always two steps ahead of her children.”

Mrs. Baker guided him over to an aisle stocked with piles upon piles of wrapped loaves of bread, ranging from wheat, all the way to gluten-free. It was a rather large selection, and honestly, it kind of terrified him…

So… much… bread...

Unlike him, however, Mrs. Baker wasn’t fazed at all, dipping a hand into the whirling vortex that was… _bread_.

In a matter of seconds, she pulled out a normal looking loaf like that of all the others, except it had yet another pink post-it note attached to it.

_It seems as if your hunt,_

_Has come to an end,_

_So please meet us at Faraway Park,_

_And perhaps we can become,_

_More than friends?_

Sunny looked up at Mrs. Baker, who seemed to be trying incredibly hard to swallow in a laugh as she read over the note again and again. Her whole body shook and shivered with mirth as she struggled to fight off a wild grin, instead opting to give Sunny a firm pat on the back with the little control she had left.

“O-oh dear! T-those two really got their flirting skills from their f-father…!” she cried out with a slap of her knee as she finally tipped over with a spill of giggles, her shoulders trembling as laughter tumbled right from within her very core.

“Y-y-you better get g-going! Don’t keep my b-babies waiting! _HA_!”

With a nod that was much too serious for a boy carrying around a single piece of cold, toasted bread in his bag, he rushed off towards the park, hoping, once again, that nobody else was there to see the flaming dumpster fire that he was. 

Sunny had never been… _confessed_ to before. Sure, he may have dreamt about it sometimes, but as he had come to recently realize, dreams were _very_ different from reality. Were they _sure_ they wanted to be with him? What if he messed up? Would he even be a good boyfriend? What was it like being a boyfriend? He didn’t actually know, since he’s never been in a relationship before. What was it even like to be in a relationship with _two_ someones? Was he ready?

As he came to a stop, with the front gates seeming a lot more _sinister_ than usual, he saw… _them_.

Daphne and Bowen were waiting patiently by the lone picnic basket up ahead, with Daphne seeming a lot more confident than that of her brother, who was nervously wringing his hands as he fidgeted in place. They looked as they always did, both still dressed in their work aprons, but even so…

Sunny thought they looked really… _beautiful_ , regardless of where they were or what they wore.

He loved how Daphne’s dark, chocolate locks swirled behind her as she wore her usual, laid-back grin. Her eyes always reminded him of the hot cocoa one would drink during that of a chilling Winter afternoon, where frosty hearts melted under the comforting heat of the roaring fire. He also loved how _confident_ she was in herself, being the perfect blend of outgoing and fun to be around. She was also wise, giving good-natured advice that never seemed too invasive or judgmental, but actually held true, genuine care in their assessments.

He loved the way Bowen would sometimes flush from embarrassment at his sister’s constant teasing, watching as his steady gaze and stoney expression bled into a wobbly, sheepish smile. Though Bowen tended to be a lot more strict and reserved at times, he was also unbelievably sweet once you get to truly know him, tending to shower Sunny in constant compliments whenever he was simply... running around and existing. Bowen was also incredibly analytical and calculative, sometimes bordering along dorky territory, but Sunny found it very… _cute_ … in his opinion…

Adjusting his eyepatch and dusting off any leftover bread crumbs that may have settled on the fabric of his sweater, he finally made his way over to them, watching as their eyes widened with a faint spark of joy hidden within their midst. 

Daphne was the first one to take a step forward, arms crossed over her chest as she stood tall. Like most people in this town, almost anyone could easily tower over him in height.

“You’ve finally made it, Sunny!” she cheerfully chirped, bouncing up and down with an excited clap of her hands. “Bowen over here was beginning to think that you may have ignored our lovingly crafted letter! Why, you should’ve seen the tears he had shed just a few moments ago… wondering where you could be… his… _prince charming_.” Bowen let out a frustrated growl, his face blazing red.

“Daphne, _please_! You’re always trying to embarrass me… And you know how Sunny is — he wouldn’t just _ignore_ a letter with his name on it! He’s much too kind to do something so... unpleasant…” he huffed with a prominent pout, lightly shoving his sister to the side as he went to stand beside her, arms tucked tightly behind his back.

“ _You’re_ the one being unpleasant, pushing me like that, brother… And you _always_ worry yourself sick, stressing about this and that and everything in between… You’re truly telling me you weren’t worried earlier that our dear little Sunny wouldn’t come? I wasn't joking about the tears...” she said with a casual wave of her hand, using the other to cover up a poorly-concealed giggle. Bowen angrily stomped his foot on the ground.

“How can you possibly blame me for that? Last time I checked, worry was the appropriate emotion for when confessing such… _things,_ ” he dragged out, his soft voice cracking with grit. Bowen’s hands gradually migrated their way back to fidgeting with a loose thread on his apron.

“Don’t mind him, Sunny! Bowen is quite the worrywart; but you already knew that! Why, if you didn’t wish to accept our affections, why else would you follow along with our fun little game? You did have fun with it, correct?” 

Sunny flicked between the two, watching as Daphne eagerly awaited his answer, all the while Bowen kind of looked like he was about to either throw up or explode at any moment. Sunny slowly nodded, staring down at his feet, right before turning over to his bag.

As if it were something precious (which it kind of was…?), he slowly zipped open his bag and pulled out his newly-cherished bread, the crumbs flaking in his grasp. “I… I… l-like you both… too…” he choked out, hugging the piece of toasted bread close to his chest.

Daphne’s eyes glittered and blitzed with hearts as she ran over to hug Sunny with every ounce of strength she had, filling his senses with the faint scent of cinnamon, butter, and… more bread. Bowen's jaw hung open in shock for a nonbelieving moment before soon making his way into the hug as well, unable to contain the cheesy, joyful grin taking over his expression.

“Sister, we did it! Our feelings have been returned!” Bowen yelled, burying his face into Sunny’s shoulder. 

“I told you, brother! You always seem to doubt me…” 

“Sorry… It’s just, Sunny is so very cute… and he’s such a great listener… and he —”

“Yes, Bowen. I know! And you know what this means?” they nodded in unison, pumping their fists into the air with glee.

“Supplementary success gift time!”

“Supplementary success gift time!”

Bowen ran over to the picnic basket and pulled out a carefully wrapped baguette, handing it over to Sunny with a just as sunny smile. Sunny took it into his arms, holding it close to his chest as well.

“You… gave me… more… bread…?” he quietly questioned. Both twins nodded.

“Of course! Why, its crispy texture…”

“Its soft, flaky insides…”

“The crunch it makes as you break it in half…”

“It is the perfect gift. It’s quality proves how much we like you, dear boyfriend!” Daphne finished, latching right back onto his arm, Bowen following in her lead.

He had a lot to tell his therapist next week...


End file.
